


My Boyfriend is a Voyeur Ask Me How

by mayorpunk



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Jon has enough of his powers to be sexy, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season 3 AU, Spooky boyfriends, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayorpunk/pseuds/mayorpunk
Summary: Martin jacks off at work while his spooky boyfriend Watches from afar. Martin knows he's Watching, that's part of the fun.Season 3 AU where they are functional adults who can talk to each other and go to therapy. Not beta'd.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 6
Kudos: 220





	My Boyfriend is a Voyeur Ask Me How

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Here's some porn. Short, but hopefully fun. Don't look too hard for plot or cannon compliance because you won't find any. Enjoy!

Martin leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms upwards. Another dead end in researching the current statement Jon had him on. He sighed and took another sip of his now-cooled tea, wincing at the cold, sour taste of old tea. Looking at the clock, it was late. He should probably head home. Knowing Jon, he was probably still hard at work, bent over a tape recorder. Hair falling into his eyes, framing his severe face. In thinking about Jon, Martin couldn’t help but grin as he remembered the hurried kisses in the back of the archive stacks earlier this morning. Rushed and sloppy in an endearing way. All things he thoroughly enjoyed and wanted to thoroughly enjoy more. 

Looking back at the clock again, he knew Jon would want to work for a few hours more. Martin sighed—the trials of dating someone so committed to saving the world. Unless Jon's attention was turned elsewhere, he could focus on statements for hours on end. He did know one way to distract Jon, however. There were some distinct benefits to Elias being out of the office and Jon growing in his powers as the Archivist. That is, there is some fortuitous alignment between Jon’s powers and Jon’s slight voyeur kink. A kink Martin shared. They discovered this entirely on accident shortly after they had started dating, leading to many, many conversations about boundaries. Since then, they had played this game several times. 

The game starts like this: Martin scoots his chair back a little more. He closes his eyes and thinks about Jon. How he woke up in the morning, grumpy and rumpled, blearily clinging to Martin and demanding he get back in bed, to turn off the light. The patch of skin that would show when he reached for the cereal on the high shelf of his kitchen. Jon with his hair in a messy bun. 

Martin hums appreciatively and feels the stirrings of arousal. Yes, there certainly was another way this evening could go. One that would get Jon to stop working so late and entertain them both.

He looks around, making sure that no one else was in this part of the archives. Satisfied, he reaches down and unbuckles his belt. He leaned back in the chair and let his legs splay out, wide and clearly visible to those who know how to Watch. He starts to run his various “classic” fantasies through his mind’s eye: Sucking Jon’s beautiful cock underneath his desk; Jon watching from the corner of Martin’s room, directing him on how to touch himself; Jon’s husky voice on the phone, calling just as Martin really starts to jerk himself with vigor while moaning his name. 

He slowly unbuttons and unzips his pants, shifting them off his hips enough that he can grasp his cock through his underwear. He lets out a soft moan as he does so, blushing as he hears his moan echo slightly in the empty archives.

He moans Jon’s name. His other hand reaches up underneath his shirt to pinch one of his nipples, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. 

“Jon… are you paying attention?” Martin asks the empty air. 

He slips his hand underneath the elastic of his underwear. He gasps as he fully palms his hardening cock. He shifts his underwear and pants to midway down his thighs, wincing slightly at the cold chair underneath his bare bottom. He wondered how he looked from above, legs splayed but restrained by half-shucked pants, one hand on his cock and the other up his shirt, tugging at his nipples, mouth slightly open and gasping, pink tongue darting out to lick his lips, eyes closed, thinking of him. Of Jon. Of _his_ Archivist.

He takes a moment to lick his hand and then returns to his work, grasping his shaft gently and giving it a few experimental tugs. He groans Jon’s name again, imagining that it is his hand on his cock right now, pretending that he can feel his eyes rake over his disheveled form. 

He tightens his grip and continues, twisting slightly as he gets to his head. Small beads of precome start welling up, making his grip more slick. He continues his breathy moans, getting slightly louder and more confident. His hand that was previously pinching his nipples abandons his chest and ventures down to behind his shaft, to gently squeezing and tugging at his balls. He gasps at the duel sensations and his hips buck upwards into his hand. 

“Ah, Jon!” He moans. He tightens his grip but slows his pace, drawing out the slick and warm sensations on his cock. 

“Please, Jon” he begs the open air. His moans echo back to him in turn, as if they are enjoying themselves as well. He doesn’t hear the door open. But he can feel the heat when Jon gets close. Feel Jon’s hand as he grips Martin’s chin from behind, tilting his head up to look into his eyes as Jon looms over him. 

“Busy, are we?” Jon says, voice low and rough.

“Very.” Martin says, not stopping the motions of his hand. 

“That’s very distracting, you know.” Jon says.

“Yeah, I know. I was hoping so.” Martin bites his lower lip to keep back a moan as his hand works his sensitive head.

“Don’t.” Jon says firmly, as he gently traces Martin’s lip with his tongue. 

“I want to hear you.” He says.

Martin opens his mouth and takes Jon’s thumb inside, sucking lightly. Jon groans. 

“Do you know how beautiful you are…” Jon says, trailing off, eyes never leaving Martin’s face. Martin moans again, his movements getting faster, hips jerking erratically.

“Please Jon, please.” Martin begs.

“Yes, Martin?” Jon doesn’t ask the specific question he wants to ask, doesn’t want to unintentionally Compel Martin to share anything he doesn’t want to. Especially in these situations, he wants the control to be equally shared. But Martin knows by now what Jon is asking. Jon wants him to say it, say what he wants, what he needs.

“Jon, please. Please can I come?” Martin says, eyes falling shut as he gets closer.

“Keep your eyes open.” Jon commands, and Martin opens his eyes again.

“I want to see you when you finish. Don’t close your eyes, Martin. Let me see you.” Jon whispers huskily. Even though Jon only has one hand on Martin’s face, the other holding the back of the office chair, Martin can feel the presence of Jon’s gaze, as if covered by a weighted blanket. Martin groans low in his chest, losing himself in Jon's molten brown eyes.

“Please, Jon.” Martin moans again.

“Come for me, Martin. Let me see you come.” Jon says, unblinking and intense.

Martin cries out as his orgasm hits him, overwhelmed by the sensation of being seen, being watched and consumed, his flushed body and straining cock being so thoroughly observed. He comes on his stomach, some of his spend landing on his half-rucked up shirt. He doesn’t look away from Jon’s eyes. Jon’s eyes stay locked on his, but he knows that Jon can see all of him, see his body twitching in pleasure. He uses his hand to stretch out his orgasm, gasping as his flushed head quickly becomes sensitive to the air around him.

A quiet settles between them as Martin comes down, slumping more in his chair as he takes deep breathes, letting his eyes fall shut. Jon leans forward and gently places a kiss on Martin’s forehead before letting go of Martin's chin, letting Martin’s head fall into his chest.

Martin can hear Jon’s footsteps walk away for a moment before they return with a damp paper towel, placed near the door where Jon entered. Again, there were advantages to having a boyfriend who could See and Know things. He wiped most of Martin’s seed off of his cooling skin, doing the best he could to get it off of his shirt and pants. Martins sits there, loose limbed and content, closing his eyes as his partner cleans him. Jon gently tucks Martin’s softening cock back into his underwear and Martin sluggishly pulls up his trousers, buttoning them back. 

Martin stands up and turns around, leaning into an embrace with Jon. Jon rubs his back, 

“Enjoy yourself, then?” He says, and Martin swears he can feel the wry smile on Jon’s face that is pressed into his shoulder. He chuckles. 

“Yes, very much.” Martin leans back to kiss Jon’s forehead, his cheek. His nose, the corner of his mouth. Finally his slightly chapped lips. They stayed like that for a moment, perfectly happy in the tender space they have created in a hollow place. 

Pulling back, Martin asks, “Do you want me to…?” he trails off. Jon gets what Martin is implying. 

“No, thank you. I am quite satisfied.” He smiles and means it. Navigating their relationship has been interesting but not unpleasant. Sometimes, they would get frisky and Jon would also want to get off, either by himself or with Martin. Other times he didn’t, happy to be intimate with his boyfriend and share the charged energy of what they could do together. It was hard for Martin to understand at first, but things got easier the more they talked through what they were feeling and what they wanted from any given situation. Communication could help relationships, who would’ve thought?

They kissed again, slow and tender. Less tense by far than when they had started. 

“Can we go?” Martin asked, feeling the itch of cum not-completely wiped off his skin.

“Yes, I suppose it’s late enough.” Jon said, “Let me grab my coat from the other room.” Jon let go of Martin and headed to the door as Martin turned around to pick up his things.

“And Martin?” Jon said, pausing at the doorway.

“Hm?” Martin said.

“Please don’t try anything else while I get my coat. I don’t want us to get distracted again. We do have a train to catch.” Jon said in a deadpan voice. But even though Martin couldn’t see Jon’s face, he knew Jon was smiling, knew his eyes were glinting with mischief only few could see. The Archivist wasn’t the only one who could Know things, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't think I'd ever get back into writing fanfic, but here we are. These characters have really gotten into my head. I think this is my first completely explicit fanfic I've written? What a time. Thoughts and comments are welcome. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at steventhealmighty. <3


End file.
